


Slasher one-shots

by Faolan_Orion



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Scream (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Explicit Language, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Random & Short, We Die Like Men, frason, ghostface loves to piss freddy off, ghostmyers, myers is done with everyone's shit, oneshots, slashers, they all live together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faolan_Orion/pseuds/Faolan_Orion
Summary: What's a better way to celebrate the spookiest month of the year than some shipping slasher content? This is all for fun.Chapter 1: Freddy and Jason have the house to themselves, unsuspected fluff ensues.Chapter 2: Freddy pulls a sick revenge prank on Ghostface after he eats his food.





	1. Party Hardy

“Come on Mikey were gonna miss all the fun!” Ghostface screamed from downstairs, picking up his knife from the blood splattered table.

“Where the hell are you two going?” Kruger asked from the couch next to Jason who was polishing his machete.

“We’re gonna go kill it on the dance floor!” Kruger raised a brow “Ugh, okay so, Hanniger heard from Candyman, who told Mikey, who told me that there’s gonna be a sick party down by the docks. And we, are totally gonna trash it!”

“How the hell did you get Myers to go along with your stupid shit?” Ghostface shrugged.

“I said it would count as an early birthday gift.” Kruger grunted, going back to watching whatever crappy show was playing on TV.

Myers walked down the stairs unenthusiastically.

“Come on Mikey at that speed we’ll never get there.” Myers gave him an unamused look. “I’m only teasing, Lets go.” They headed out the door, leaving only the sound of the TV to engulf the room.

“Sooo…” Kruger turned over Jason who was still polishing his machete “Since your such a fan of polishing things I can think of one thing you can polish.” He licked his lips with his serpent like tongue. Jason Ignored him. 

“Come on, it’s not like there’s anyone in the house.” Jason stared at him “No the poltergeist doesn’t count! They were here when we got here it’s their fault they stayed.” Jason tilted his head. 

“FINE!” kruger crossed his arms “What do you have in mind?” Jason got up from the couch, placed his machete on the coffee table, and walked towards the closet. He pulled out a stack of old cheesy horror movies. 

“Movie night huh?” Jason handed him the selection of movie cases and damn these are old! Most of them weren’t even in color. “Who did you even get these from?” Jason tilted his head towards the upstairs room. “Kramer? Somehow I’m not surprised that old fart has these.” Kruger flipped through a couple more cases.

“So which one were you thinking about?” Jason pointed at one of the covers.

“The Hook? This movie is shit, why this one?” Jason seemed to sagged in his position.

“Okay, okay fine.” Kruger got up, put the movie in, and turned off the lights. Sometime during the movie they ordered pizza and were now munching on slices while watching the movie at the same time. 

“Wow! this movie is shit, an I right?” Kruger turned to Jason who was slightly quivering.

“You can’t be fucking serious, don’t tell me you’re actually scared of this bullshit.” Jason tensed.

“You chose the movie!” Jason drifted away still shivering.

“Ugh, get over here you idiot.” Freddy leaned closer against Jason side who instantly stopped shivering and snuggled up close to Freddy.

“Why do I have a feeling you set this up.” Jason buried his face in Freddy’s sweater.

“Yeah, yeah.” Freddy ran a clawed finger across Jason’s mask, snuggling up closer to the big ol lug.

It was around 3:00 a.m. when Ghostface danced his way into the house covered in blood and glowstick liquid.

“Hell yeah!” He took a large swig from the cheap beer he was holding dancing his way into the living room only stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the domestic display with freddy snoring loudly against Jason’s chest. Ghostface gave a cheshire grin.

“Watch this Mikey.” Myers shook his head slowly and Ghostface sneaked over to Freddy’s sleeping form.

“Wake up sleepy head!” Freddy jumped out of his skin, falling to the ground.

“You fucking bitch!” Freddy jumped to his feet chasing Ghostface with murderous intent. Myers just walked over a sat next to a very annoyed Jason. It’s going to be a long night.


	2. Pranks wars! Pt. 1 (Revenge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I practically abandon this work for like a year. Things came up which made it difficult to continue it but it's still October and I'm more fired up then ever!

Freddy readjusted his hold on the camcorder and smirked a devilish grin at the lense. 

"So guess who decided to finish my left overs last night." Freddy turned the camera around recording Ghostface's bedroom door that was covered in cringy band posters, blood splatter residue, and a jagged carved "Ghostface was here" near the top left corner. 

Freddy faced the camera back to himself, now holding a bottle of pepper powder. 

"Revenge is a bitch. " He cackled loudly. 

In the background footsteps could be heard and Freddy moved the camera to see a confused Jason walking up to him. 

"Hey, Check this shit out! I'm about to pull the sickest fucking prank." Jason gave him in unamused look.

"What? Look, the fucker deserved it. I was waiting from that food all day just for fuckface here to snatch up all my grub. I-" Freddy was cut off but the sound of Ghostface screaming and furniture being knocked over. 

"Hell yeah, here we go." Freddy faced the camera back to the door just in time to see a half dressed Ghostface clutching his ass running towards the bathroom. Freddy bursted out laughing as Ghostface instantly started up the shower.

"FUCK YOU FREDDY YOU FUCKIN'-" his words were cut short by a groan of relief as the cold water hit his irritated skin. Freddy just laughed harder, pushing open the door to see Micheal completely nude (except for the mask of course) hunched over and clutching his dick in pain.

Freddy was having a hard time holding the camera steady as he gasped for air. He decided to leave myers to wallow in his suffering and walked to the bathroom, kicking the door open.

"Sabotaging the lube, best fuckin' prank or what?" Freddy snickered. 

"Fuck you asshole!" 

"Maybe next time you won't eat shit that ain't yours." 

"All of this is for some fucking soggy ass pizza?" 

"Fuck you I-" Freddy was cut off my the low battery beeping from the camcorder. "Aw shit juice is about done."

"Are you fucking recording this!?!?" 

"Yeah and I'm about to post this shit to Youtube." Freddy ran down the hall. Ghostface yanked the curtains, grabbed his knife from the bathroom counter, and ran after him.

"Get the fuck back over here!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Mikey and Ghostface will kick his ass later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
